vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frederick
Frederick was one of the vampires who was trapped in the tomb with Anna's mother, Pearl. He was also Bethanne's lover, the one responsible for turning her. His family name and his age as a vampire are unknown but he appears to be a man in his late twenties to early thirties when he was turned and his attitude seemed to be one of that recently turned in 1864 or slightly earlier. He was later killed by Stefan Salvatore. Frederick made his first appearance in There Goes the Neighborhood. Frederick made another appearance in the Season Three episode Ghost World. He was one of the ghosts that invade the town during the Night of Illumination. He is portrayed by Stephen Martines. Throughout the series Season One Frederick dated a vampire named Bethanne, who was killed by Stefan and Damon during an attack to Pearl's house. They had seen Damon at the Mystic Grill and mistaken Elena for Katherine. Frederick blamed the townspeople and the Salvatores for imprisoning him and wanted revenge. He was very temperamental and was perhaps the most violent vampire we saw in Mystic Falls. He was also the only vampire to openly challenge Pearl's authority. He and his followers rebelled against Pearl while she was gone in town after she started taking a more tolerant and even forgiving attitude to the town's descendants and the Salvatores. They captured and tortured Stefan and when Harper, Pearl's loyal friend and servant, tried to prevent it, Harper was also captured and tortured by them. Damon came looking for Stefan, but Frederick refused to let him inside, compelling Samantha Gibbons to never let "this bad man" in. Afterwards, with the help of Elena and Alaric, Damon rescued Stefan and Frederick ran off into the woods. Damon and Alaric stayed behind to kill the other vampires in the house while Elena helped carry Stefan to her car. Frederick came and attacked them, knocking down a very weakened Stefan. Elena staked Frederick in his back, temporarily wounding him. Frederick was then killed by Stefan Salvatore after Elena revitalized him by feeding Stefan her blood. (Let The Right One In) Season Three In Ghost World, Frederick along with other tomb vampires return to out plan thanks to the Original Witch, Vicki Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. Giving continuation to his revenge, Frederick attacked the founding families of Mystic Falls. A few minutes before the Illumination lights were lit up, Anna ran into Frederick who explained that he and the tomb vampires had unfinished business with the founding families. When the Illumination lights were lit up people see Tobias Fell dead and hanging from a tree. When tomb vampires attack Carol Lockwood, Caroline Forbes engaged in battle, and holds her own against them until Frederick attacks her from behind. Luckily for her he and the tomb vampires vanish when Bonnie and Sheila Bennett cast the spell to return them to The Other Side. Attitude toward humans His attitude towards humans were that they are only good for food and amusement. This was augmented by his unrelenting quest for vengeance against the descendants of the Mystic Falls town fathers who put them in the tomb in the first place. It didn't matter that the people who actually entombed him were long dead. He had no compunction against feeding on humans as he did on a glamored Ms. Gibbons as they used her farmhouse as a home. Anna, concerned for her safety led Gibbons from him. Name Frederick is of Old German origin, and the meaning is "peaceful ruler". Appearances ;Season 1 * There Goes the Neighborhood * Let The Right One In ;Season 3 * Ghost World (Ghost) Trivia *Frederick appears as a vampire in Season 1 and as a ghost in Season 3. *He was the second leader (after Pearl) of the tomb vampires. *He was rebellious and bitter toward Pearl's leadership but was also afraid of her power. *He wears a typical Beard of Evil - a short and well groomed goatee! *Since he was on The Other Side, it most likely he was either sucked into oblivion or found peace. Gallery S1Fredrick.jpg StefanStakesFrederick.jpg 3-let-the-right-one-in.jpg Screenshot 542.jpg Screenshot 520.jpg Screenshot_521.jpg Screenshot_523.jpg Screenshot_524.jpg Screenshot_535.jpg Screenshot_537.jpg Screenshot_536.jpg Screenshot_543.jpg Screenshot_2082.jpg Screenshot_2083.jpg Screenshot_2084.jpg Screenshot_2087.jpg Screenshot_2093.jpg Screenshot_2092.jpg Screenshot_2096.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased